


【红色组/中露】薄荷茶

by Iceky



Category: Axis powers of Hetalia
Genre: M/M, Top China
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceky/pseuds/Iceky
Summary: 伊万调制了一杯果茶给王耀。





	【红色组/中露】薄荷茶

一.  
布拉金斯基咬着白瓷杯的边缘，红茶的清香萦绕在他的鼻尖，伴着下午暖暖的阳光有些醉意。斯拉夫人撩拨了一下深蓝色军装前的银色缎带，紫罗兰色的眼睛微微眯起，打量着窗外的一行年轻军人。

“新来的？”他抬了抬下巴，目光转向了右侧抱着文件的托里斯。  
“是的。”棕色短发的青年温顺地低下头，“听说是黑桃的人员。”  
作为黑桃和梅花最大的交接之地，C城向来是情报交接最繁忙的地方，两个古老的文明在此交汇，在灯火通明的城市里谨慎地接近彼此。  
情报机构的合并在两国的计划之中，毕竟时代在更迭，它们谁都没有足够的精力单独抗衡新盛的文明了。  
明面上白纸黑字的政策是一回事，暗地里实施起来就是另一回事了。

窗户有些反光，伊万只能看到一群东方面孔的年轻人走进大楼。五分钟后一个男人敲开了他的房门。

“我是王耀，很高兴见到您，布拉金斯基中校。”  
伊万走过去握住了那只戴着白手套的手，他歪歪脑袋，嘴角上扬一个小小的弧度，饶有趣味地打量着新来的年轻人。  
身姿挺拔颀长，眉眼温和又不失英气，墨绿色的军装和筒靴，没有戴军衔。  
这些年在边境的他见过不少东方人，他们大多温文尔雅，礼貌客气，但对谁都不过分亲近，想要获取他们的信任并不容易。  
很显然，布拉金斯基并不只是被王耀的言行所吸引。  
束在脑后的中长发意外地合适，琥珀色的眼睛里带着若有若无的笑意，整齐的平眉浓淡适中，再加上高挺的鼻梁和光洁的额头，很难让人不注意到他的出众。

“看来我们以后要合作很久了？”

王耀的目光也停留在伊万脸上，他稍稍退后了些，好让他能够不抬头就能看到伊万的眼睛。  
“或许不会太久，布拉金斯基先生。”王耀答到，“这只是这些小伙子们的第一个适应期，具体的安排还要等候上面通知。”  
“我听说你是这次集训的监督人，不过太可惜了，黑桃的那些伎俩在几年前的实战中就过时了，”说到此处，伊万扬起下巴，居高临下俯视着略显单薄的东方人，“在这方面，我们可是先驱。”  
王耀垂了垂眼睑，笑意不减：“我们有目共睹。”  
伊万便皱了皱眉，从鼻孔里发出一声不屑的冷哼。这也是他不想招惹东方人的原因，他们恰到好处的礼貌让人拘谨，言谈听起来官腔十足。即使王耀把那成为君子风度——反正不外乎是一种类似伦敦老派绅士的造作，虚假又令人反感。

二.  
集训的内容大多在室内，仅有少数体能训练需要在室外。伊万偶尔得了空便去训练场巡视一圈。戈洛维诺还是早春，空气中是干燥的低温，地面上还结着薄冰，集训的小队正围绕场地跑动，呼出的白气清晰可见。  
伊万最看不惯的是王耀在场外训练结束后还给每一名士兵都配备了姜汤和预防药。要知道在这儿的小伙子们每天都要和严寒打交道，根本没必要大费周章去浪费食材。  
王耀闲暇时和他的士兵用俄语交流，伊万也把这看作了一种过度的嘘寒问暖，尤其是几次不经意在他们的谈话里听见自己的名字时，他不得不尴尬地避开两人，然后因此郁闷半天。

黄昏的时候伊万抓住了几个偷工减料的俄国小伙子，笑眯眯地打算让他们把上衣脱掉再围绕训练场跑三圈。  
这一幕正巧被王耀看见了。  
于是伊万看到自己的士兵在另一边被王耀拦了下来，大致询问情况后他快步朝伊万走来。  
“布拉金斯基先生，您知道现在的气温是多少吗？”  
“零下十一度。”伊万回答，他咬了咬牙，脸上还是纯良无辜的笑容，“怎么了吗？”  
“据我的了解，你经常用这种极端的方法来体罚下属，这对他们的身体损伤很大。”  
“我在这儿长大，熟知这里的气候和我的下属，这是我的私事，还轮不到你来插手。”伊万朝他露出一个微笑，紫色的眼睛眯起，但王耀清楚地感受到了他的不愉快。  
“并且你经常纵容下属之间的斗殴，夜不归宿和酗酒……”  
“他们都还只是小伙子呢。”伊万愉悦地拍了拍王耀的肩膀，软糯的嗓音放慢，“他们总有过度的精力要消遣，我们可不像你们东方人那样性冷淡。”  
他满意地看着王耀变了脸色，这变化很短暂，只有一瞬间。王耀的脸上很快又恢复了波澜不惊的柔和笑容，仿佛刚才的那一下只是一颗石子掉进湖心，连水花都没溅起来。  
“那么我希望布拉金斯基先生至少以身作则，”他靠近伊万，贴着对方的耳畔道，“至少掩盖一下身上的酒味。”

伊万并不在意，他眨眨眼睛，和王耀对视：“谢谢提醒，不过下次可不要对长官提这么无理的要求哦，王耀同志。”

三.  
事实证明只要伊万想找茬，没有人能够逃过东欧魔王的挖苦。  
这不怪他，谁让王耀一点自知之明都没有，一次又一次挑战他的下限。  
桌上泡了果茶，这还是从东方代购回来的，不过伊万觉得用它来招待一下“贵客”也是完全可以的。细白的粉末被茶匙盛起，东欧人看了看瓶子里的东西，脸上露出一个纯真又玩味的笑容。  
到时候他只需要让王耀喝下这杯茶，然后关他半天的禁闭，最好让他在全身燥热的情况下写下五千字检讨。  
紫罗兰色的眼睛眯了起来，伊万显然被这个自己都意识不到的残忍计划满足了报复欲，他只是单纯地觉得有趣而已。让遇到所有事情都波澜不惊的东方人脸上出现慌乱迷离的神色，那一定很有意思。他将粉末倒进果茶里，懒散地随意搅拌了下，最后在玻璃杯正中点缀了两片嫩绿的薄荷叶。

他离开了自己的办公室，留下了桌上的果茶，随后去训练场转了一圈，徉装严肃的样子一排排检查过在夜风中站军姿的士兵。  
“王耀呢？”他微笑着询问。  
所有人都为那个东方人捏了把冷汗，伊万的语气越温和，说明他接下来的惩罚越严重。  
没有人知道，也没有人回答。  
伊万正准备开口询问第二遍，一个东方士兵小跑过来挺直身体朝他敬了个礼。

“布拉金斯基中校，王耀先生找您。”

伊万挑挑眉，眼眸一弯就朝另一个方向走去。  
刚刚好。  
他推开自己的房间门，立刻愣住了。  
王耀确实在房间里，还是房间正中央。不过他不是应该端正地站在书桌前等自己来到吗？为什么他能如此自然地坐在属于自己的位置上，带着眼镜翻看那本工作日志？！而桌上那两瓶被翻出来的伏特加让他脸色一白。  
“上校，布拉金斯基先生来了。”士兵附身提醒王耀，他这才抬起头，对上愣在原地的伊万错愕的双眸，一个意味深长的笑容慢慢展开来。

四.  
伊万现在就算再迟钝也明白当下的情况是什么了。  
他快要死在他用来压制下属的等级制度下了。

“坐吧。”王耀朝他点点头，摘下眼镜放下手中的东西，双手交错，手肘撑在桌面上，嗓音柔和，像极了经验丰富的老政委。  
伊万下意识地想要后退，只听见房门被轻轻带上的声音，他谨慎地往前走了一步，坐在了王耀对面。

东方人拨弄了一下额前的碎发：“听说你找我？”

伊万紧抿着唇，快速地摇了摇头。

王耀笑笑：“那知道我为什么找你吗？”

伊万摇摇头，许久后又点了点头。  
“我……我犯错误了。”

“什么错？”

伊万沉默了会儿，他还在突如其来的逆转中反应不过来，王耀轻轻擦拭帽子上的徽章，也不急着逼他。

“第一个错误。”王耀交错的手指动了动，食指在桌面上敲打两下唤回他的注意力，“整顿不严，作风不正。”  
“第二个错误。”他继续说着，锁住伊万四处躲闪的眼神，“工作日志记录及其随意，态度恶劣。”  
“第三个错误。”伊万看到王耀的严肃的脸上笑容慢慢浮现出来，心里升腾起不好的预感，“没有询问我的职位和等级就和我搭讪。”

伊万不是个新人，毕竟在他这个职位上的，多少身经百战，面对上级的责备，他知道怎样才是正确的做法。

“我会反省的，上校。”他低下头，看上去乖巧又安静，颇有认错的态度，“我保证下次不会再犯了。”  
至于反不反省，那是另外一回事。他瞟了一眼桌上的伏特加，叹了口气，觉得它们有去无回，不由得心疼起来。  
不过……说不定王耀心一软能让他自己处置这些违禁品呢？  
王耀没急着给他回复，又做了些思想批评，目光直直盯着那双沉静的紫罗兰色眼睛——很明显，伊万并没有在认真听。

“我接受惩罚。”伊万点点头。他已经考虑好了最坏的情况，最多给他时间限制整顿好作风，或者干脆单独体罚他让他脱掉上衣到外面站一晚上，不过也不排除这个正人君子有不为人知的虐待倾向……  
“但能尽量轻一点吗？”

王耀还是笑笑，温和得让人无法心生警戒。  
于是伊万看到他垂下眼睑，将手边的玻璃杯往前一推，食指在杯口点了点。

“喝下去。”

五.

茶杯还是温热的，薄荷叶正静静地躺在淡黄色的液体中间。

这次伊万真的懵了，他的第一反应是看向了王耀——东方人脸上没有太多表情，反而耐心地等着伊万给出反应。  
他是不是早就知道这不是一杯普通的果茶？还是……  
忐忑不安的揣测着王耀的心思，伊万将杯子推了回去。  
“我不渴，上校。”

王耀又将杯子往前推了一段，这次的力度有些大了，杯中的液体漾了漾，没有洒出来。  
“这是命令。”

他还是看着王耀，确定他不是开玩笑后伊万的脸色变得苍白，他摇摇头：“不，上校，我不能……”  
“为什么不能？”王耀打断了他，目光聚焦在他紧张不安反复舔唇的动作上。

“我真的……”

“喝。”斩钉截铁的命令带着不容拒绝的强硬，伊万愣了愣，他觉得王耀有点生气了，但那双琥珀色的眼睛里却有着极力隐藏的笑意。  
他只好拿起杯子，控制住自己颤抖的右手，抿了一小口，抬眼看了看王耀。

“全部。”

他犹豫了一会儿，心一狠仰头喝下了那杯茶。

“上校，那我先走了。”伊万故作镇定地起身行礼，不料王耀也起身，双手按住他的肩膀强迫他坐了回去。  
“不急。”他又恢复了笑意盈盈的表情，从抽屉里翻出一本规章制度递给伊万，“自己找找犯了哪几条。”

该死的老狐狸！一本规章制度有一千多条，短时间内他怎么能找到犯的是哪条。热潮开始缓慢地涌上来，他现在确定了王耀就是故意让他难堪。  
他低头翻开书，头晕眼花地细看那些密密麻麻的条纹，王耀倒也不看他了，专心地做自己的工作记录。  
一时间两人面对面，相安无事倒也和谐。

越来越急促的喘息是藏不住的，王耀当然察觉到了，这边按兵不动，嘴角却微微上扬，他等着伊万开口。

“上校，我找到了。”伊万看上去有些烦躁，不正常的潮红出现在苍白的皮肤上，他不安地换了个姿势，皱着眉把书本转了个方向朝王耀推去，“第三百零一条，三百零四条和……和……”  
“四百二十二条。”王耀替他补充完断开的话。  
伊万现在整个人都僵住了，他能感受到王耀不轻不重抵在他两腿间的右腿，他吓了一跳，呻吟差点儿脱口而出。  
“王……！”他的眼神闪动两下，声音还是柔和了下来，“上校……”

王耀没有放下腿，双手抱臂往后靠了靠，又缓缓前后摩擦了一下，就能明显感受到对方被挑逗起来的反应。

“加深印象，读一下？”

“唔……”伊万想伸手抓住那只不安分的右腿，却又不敢违抗上级，只好往后退了退。

“还是算了，我……”

“读。”

又来了。  
白色的睫毛快速翕动着，伊万犹豫了半分钟，稳了稳声线。  
“第三百零一条，任何军衔的士兵不能以……以个人意愿更改作息……啊…别！”  
“接着读。”王耀扬起下巴，看着伊万惊慌失措的眼神加重了力道。  
“作…作息时间……王耀…！”  
伊万提高了音调，他不知道隔了两层布料王耀是怎么精确地擦过前端的敏感位置的，也有可能是药效作用，他的呼吸更加急促，同时这种抚慰也让他不知所措，几种情绪同时涌上来。  
见王耀没有停下来的意思，他只能接着读。  
“不能在集训时间内……饮用酒精含量超过……超过……”他抓紧了书页脆弱的边角，眼前星星点点的白光让那个百分比数字模糊不清，他咽下绵长的呻吟，尽力克制才不至于将自己往对方靴底送。  
“唔…！停下！”软糯的声音终于颤抖起来，他不得不承认他被这种温和又粗暴的蹂躏调教出快感来了，额头上全是汗水，柔软的银白发丝紧紧贴在脸上，紫罗兰色周围染上一层玫瑰色的旖旎，水汽弥漫上来快要溢出湖面。  
这样下去是绝对不行的！  
伊万已经没有力气去拒绝了，他此刻只能弯起脊背，吐露着压低的喘息。书上的文字开始变成大块大块的空白，跳跃得令人眼花缭乱。  
软糯的声音断断续续：“停下…！啊…我觉得我…上校…我…我快要……哈啊？”

压迫感忽然消失，王耀放下了右腿，伊万被引导得下意识地往前挺了挺腰，抬起头时眼前一片迷离，直白的欲求不满。

“可是你还没有读完，布拉金斯基同志。”王耀微笑着看他，语气平淡。

伊万咬了咬牙，把生理泪水逼回去，心里诅咒了东方人几十次，表面上却不敢做出太出格的举动。

“第四百二十二条，不得在集训期间夜不归宿…出入…出入…这条我没有犯！”伊万抬头反驳。  
王耀有些意外地挑了挑眉，抬起右腿在他大腿内侧摩擦了几下：“看来布拉金斯基同志居然还是个小处男。”  
伊万觉得自己应该反驳，但此刻他只能有气无力地点点头，耳尖通红，心跳的频率越来越快，不得不几次抬眼看王耀。

“别挺腰，双手放到桌面上来——我看得到的地方。”  
这些小动作当然没有逃过王耀的感知，伊万难受地呜咽一声，反复几次后可怜的布拉金斯基中校在王耀不轻不重的挑逗下快要哭出来了。

“上校……我…我知道错了。”这次是真心话了，伊万甚至不去想桌上那几瓶伏特加了，他现在只想把紧急状况处理完。

王耀加重了力度，这次他的笑容消失殆尽，看得出来是真的生气了。  
“上级抽查边境作风，我第一个考察队的就是你这个样子，什卡都整治不了了是不是？！”  
伊万浅浅喘息着，他感谢王耀没停下动作，在极度兴奋的情况下被抚慰得不能更满意了，忽然听到自己少将的名字，他居然模模糊糊思考了半天才反应过来。

“不，不是的…”

他又开始胡思乱想起来，过量的刺激让他控制不住地紧缩小腹肌肉，晕乎乎的头脑全被快感占据，再想到自己一片黑暗的未来，他迷茫地看着王耀，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉下来。

“知道你多少同级给我反应过这个情况吗？！”  
“布拉金斯基，你怎么这么欠整治？” 汗水顺着鬓发流向下巴，滴落在一片潮湿的腿间，至于王耀后来训斥了些什么，伊万已经听不清了，他的眼前一片空白，在王耀下狠劲的抵弄下还是仰起头尖叫着射了出来。

空气中隐约还能嗅到不该有的气息，混合着果茶的甜味和薄荷的香气，足以让布拉金斯基中校一生难忘。

伊万此刻趴在办公桌上喘气，他不敢抬头看王耀，好在对方给了他足够的休息时间来缓解余韵，他觉得自己此刻像一个cpu过载然后烧坏掉的电脑，不管身上哪一个地方都糟糕透顶。

“这…这是惩罚吗？”他抬起头，小心翼翼地看着已经起身站在自己身旁一下又一下地给自己顺毛的东方人。  
“不是。”王耀回答。  
“还有？！”  
王耀收手，和一脸难以置信又恐慌的斯拉夫人对视了一眼，笑到：“知道自己接下来应该做什么吗？”

“什…什么？”

“惯例。”

伊万解读能力有限，但此刻他觉得自己居然明白了东方人含蓄的暗示。王耀的眼睛近在咫尺，药物作用也没有完全褪去。  
伊万承认在王耀刚来这里时他确实打过东方美人的主意，但如果能让他重新来一次，他绝对不会招惹这个伪君子。

认命地垂了垂眼睑，他咬上王耀腹部的衬衫扣子，下一刻就被忍俊不禁的王耀捏了捏脸。  
伊万松口歪歪脑袋，紫罗兰色的眼睛里一片问号。  
东方人拒绝了，他俯下身，嗓音低沉却不失清晰。

“五千字检讨。”王耀模仿伊万露出一个故作纯良的笑容，举起他的右手，摘下黑色手套，在指节处轻吻一下，虔诚得像是道歉，“中俄双语。”

———————————————End


End file.
